The disappearance of Lindsay Willows
by CSIphoebe
Summary: Catherine's daughter Lindsay goes missing. Can she find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI characters and I am doing this for fun, not for a profit.

**Chapter 1**

Catherine Willows pulled in at the side of the road and stepped out of the large black car. The air was warm and heavy, and dark clouds were brewing above her. She knew she had to clear the scene before the rain washed away any potential evidence. Picking up her case, she walked over to Nick and Warrick.

All Catherine knew was that the murder had taken place at a high school on prom night. Grissom had phoned her on her night off, so naturally, she wasn't happy to be here. She fought off a yawn and continued walking.

Looking around, she saw that all the students were being held in the dance hall for questioning. Once she reached Nick and Warrick, she knelt down on the road and put some rubber gloves on.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She whispered, looking down at the girl.

"No problem Cath," Warrick replied, "you haven't missed much."

"Is the coroner here?"

"Yes, I'm here!" Catherine looked over her shoulder to see David waving at her. She smiled- you could always rely on David to lighten the mood. He walked over and stood next to Nick.

"COD?"

"Asphyxiation due to strangling. We'll find out more after the autopsy."

"Thanks David."

"Anytime." David slowly turned and walked over to the van to collect a body bag.

"Does she have any ID on her?"

"No, but some of the students identified her as Nicole Jones." Nick said.

"Nicole Jones?"

"Yes, why?"

Catherine looked down at the girl again. This time she recognised the curly auburn hair and glowing green eyes. Her pretty blue prom dress was torn at the bottom and the neckline was stained with blood.

"I know her- she's one of Lindsay's friends." Catherine suddenly remembered. She had met Nicole at one of Lindsay's birthday parties. Lindsay was here too, it was their school's prom.

Cool droplets of rain began to fall, bouncing off the tarmac. A loud crack of thunder echoed around the car park. "We need to get out of here!" Nick shouted. "Take as many photos as you can before the rain destroys the evidence!" Everyone else suddenly started rushing around in the rain, but Catherine didn't move. She just stared into the girl's lifeless eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Catherine?" Grissom called as he caught sight of Catherine quickly walking through the lab. She turned around after hearing his surprised voice.

"Yes Grissom?"

"I heard you nearly lost evidence last night because of the rain, was it collected correctly?"

"Yes it was," she sighed, "We managed to get photos and collect the physical evidence before it was washed away." She turned to continue walking, but Grissom stopped her again.

"Nick told me that you knew the victim." Great, she thought, now she'll probably be pulled off the case.

"I did, but not very well."

"Try to stay professional." With a quick smile, Grissom retreated into his office. He always said that to Catherine. Out of all the team, he knew she would be the most likely to become attached to a case. Rolling her eyes, she carried on walking.

Opening the heavy door, Catherine stepped into the freezing cold morgue. "Have you determined the COD?"

"Yes I have." Doc Robbins smiled and guided Catherine over to a pale white body lying on a table. She shivered. She hated being in here. She had once had nightmares of seeing someone she loved in here. Thankfully, that hadn't happened, yet.

"She died from asphyxiation. There are bruises around her neck, indicating that she was killed using a rope. She has defensive wounds on her knuckles and a gash on her chest, but they're superficial. What ended her life was the rope around her neck."

"Thank you."

"And I thought my prom ended badly…Any way, if I was you, I'd go find her date."

"Thanks again." Catherine smiled weakly and walked back out. She needed to find Nick and Warrick and get a list of suspects.

She spotted them sitting in the break room, so she went to join them. "Got any names yet guys?"

"No, but we did find a rope with blood on it under a car." Nick said, turning around to face Catherine.

"Our girl died from being strangulated with a piece of rope. Could you print it and run them through AFIS?"

"I'll get right to it." Nick jumped up and walked out of the room and over to the evidence locker.

"Cath, are you alright?" Warrick asked, noticing her stressed face. She sat down next to him.

"I don't know Warrick. I keep thinking that it could have been Lindsay lying there."

"She's smart and careful Catherine, you have to trust her."

She sighed, there was no point in arguing with Warrick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Catherine pulled up outside Lindsay's school and waited in the car park. The yellow tape was still wrapped around the flood lights, fluttering gently in the breeze. Lindsay walked over to the car and got in. "Hi sweetie!" Catherine smiled at her daughter. "How was your day?"

"Dull and quite depressing."

"Why honey?" Catherine started the engine and reversed out of the parking lot.

"Well, I had double maths, and there was an assembly about Nicole." She could see tears starting to form in Lindsay's eyes.

"Don't worry Lindsay, we'll find out who did this to her."

"You're working the case?"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No, I'm just surprised Grissom let you. I know that he thinks you can become 'emotionally attached' sometimes."

"Sometimes, you just need that determination to catch the criminal Lindsay."

"I really hope you can catch the monster that did this to Nicole." There were a few moments of silence before either of them spoke again.

"Did Nicole have any known enemies?"

"I don't think so. She was really nice and popular; nearly everyone in our year liked her."

"Thank you for helping."

"No problem mom."

Catherine stopped the car just outside their house and switched off the engine. They got out and walked towards the door. Once they were inside, Lindsay dumped her school bag on the chair and laid down on the sofa. Nicole was all over the news, so the TV remained switched off.

"What time do you need to be at Laura's?" Catherine asked.

"Around 5. We need to set off soon."

"Ok. Have you packed?"

"Mom, I'm only staying overnight- it's not like I'm going on holiday." Lindsay laughed quietly to herself.

"I know that, but have you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They got in the car once again and set off for Lindsay's friend Laura's house. Lindsay waved goodbye and went out of sight. It was Catherine's night off, so she ordered a take-out and watched a movie. She enjoyed being alone in the house. It was calming and quiet. A few hours later, she decided to go to bed and catch up on all the sleep she had been missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The annoying shrill of a cell phone suddenly woke her up. Looking at the digital clock on the bed stand, she discovered it was 3:45am. She yawned and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Catherine, its Nick."

"Why are you phoning at this time of night?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You're needed down at the lab."

"Why? It's my supposed to be my night off Nick."

"I know that. It's supposed to be mine too but this is urgent."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. There's been another murder."

Catherine raced to the bathroom and splashed some freezing cold water in her face. Her hair was a tangled mess, but it would have to wait. Pulling on her safety vest, she grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. She knew that the two killings were connected. If they weren't, why had Nick phoned her? The crime had taken place in a park near to her house, so the journey was quick. When she got out of the car she could see the bright lights of Nick and Warrick's flashlights illuminating the darkness.

"Where's the body?" She called, straining her eyes to see their faces.

"Over here." Warrick beckoned her over and guided her to a park bench. A girl's body was lying motionless underneath it, sprawled out on a bed of leaves.

"Same injuries as our other vic. David said it was death by asphyxiation." Nick said, pointing his flashlight at the girl's pale white face. That's when it hit Catherine. She knew this girl as well. It was Laura. Panic took over her body as she dialled Laura's mom's house number. "Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Hello Mrs Parks, its Catherine Willows- Lindsay's mom."

"Oh hello, what can I help you with?"

"Is Lindsay in?"

"No, sorry. She and Laura went out and they're not back yet. Is everything ok?" Catherine couldn't answer. She was choking on her own fear. "Hello? Catherine?" She closed the phone. She didn't want to be the one to tell her that Laura's dead. Nick sensed Catherine's panic and turned to face her.

"What's wrong Catherine?" His face was full on concern. So was Warrick's. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The trees around her seemed to spin. It was like she was trapped inside a nightmare.

"They have Lindsay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The world seemed to blur by her as Catherine quickly strode down the lab corridors. "Catherine, can you please calm down?" Warrick was trying his best to ease her panic, but she wouldn't listen, her mind was else where. Who had her? Why? What were they doing to her? All these questions needed answering, and fast. "Catherine, look at me." Warrick's voice suddenly became sterner and she turned around to face him. "Rushing around panicking won't find her Catherine, you need to calm down and think straight."

"How can I think straight Warrick when someone has my daughter?" She didn't mean to sound angry, but the venom still slipped into her tone. "I'm sorry," she whispered, suddenly dropping her gaze to look at the lino flooring, "I guess I'm just annoyed and stressed out."

"Its ok Cath, I understand. Now, clear your head, and let's work this case like it's a _normal_ one." Catherine noticed his emphasis on the word _normal _and sighed. He was right. If she could solve any other case, what's stopping her from solving this one? "Want a coffee?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright, let's go talk to Grissom and get a suspect list."

"Okay…"

They walked on until they reached Grissom's office. Knocking softly on the door, Catherine slowly walked in, closely followed by Warrick. "Catherine, Warrick, what's up?" Grissom asked, looking up from his cross word puzzle.

"We came to talk to you about a case- we need your help." Warrick began, sitting down on a desk. "There have been 2 killings, and we seem to think they're connected in some way."

"Ah, yes." Grissom smiled weakly. "Catherine knew them both, is that correct?" His gaze shifted to Catherine, who was still stood frozen at the door.

"Um, yes. I knew them both." She took a deep breath. "They were both Lindsay's friends, and know Lindsay is missing too. Some how I don't think this is a coincidence Grissom."

"Lindsay is missing?"

"Yes, that's what I said. And before you say it, no, I am not pulling out of the case. I need to find my daughter."

"Hmm." Grissom contemplated. "I know you do Catherine, but you need to keep a level head with this. You could compromise the investigation."

"I won't."

"Well, good." He smiled weakly. "Now, we need to get to work- we have a suspect list to create."


End file.
